


Pissember Day 4

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Pissember 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissember, Sexual Content, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Pissember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Pissember Day 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



"What's wrong, darling? Do you have to go pee-pee?"

Viktor's cheeks grew impossibly warmer, his blush creeping up to his ears. He rocked from side to side, trying to quell both the pressure from his bladder and his arousal at the same time.

"Yes."

" _Yes_?"

"Yes," Viktor breathed, "Daddy."

Yuuri smiled, tilting his head to the side and running his hand over Viktor's burning cheek, praising him, "good boy."

Viktor keened, momentarily forgetting more pressing issues in favor of soaking up Yuuri's praise. His hands fisted the bottom of his pastel sweater, stretching out the hem over his panties. His cock was hard and as flushed as his face, and precum (god, he hoped it was precum) was beading at the tip and making the silky garment cling to him in the best way.

“Why are you covering yourself up, angel?” Yuuri asked sweetly, kneeling down. “Are we supposed to hide things from our Daddy?”

Viktor shook his head, slowly releasing the fabric from his hands. The thin material of his panties did nothing to hide his aching cock, stretching against the damp fabric and straining to be touched.

Yuuri tsk’d softly, running the back of his hand over the outline of Viktor’s cock. He shuddered and whimpered at the teasing contact, so easily turned to a pile of mush under Yuuri’s ministrations.

“Is this pee-pee, baby boy? Or is it something else?”

“Something else,” Viktor whispered, canting his hips up into nothing as Yuuri pulled away.

“Naughty,” Yuuri breathed, leaning in close so the words hit Viktor’s neck in a heat. “So turned on just by holding it in for Daddy.”

“Yes,” Viktor whispered. “Yes, Daddy.”

“You need Daddy to touch your pretty little cock?”

Viktor turned as red as a tomato, but nodded fervently. “Please Daddy.”

Yuuri pulled back, cocking his head to the side as if fully considering it. “You sure you can come without having an accident, baby boy?” He finally asked. “Because Daddy will have to punish bad little boys who go potty without permission.”

Viktor hung his head, squirming under Yuuri’s stern gaze. “I want to come, Daddy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head. Tears brimmed in his eyes from the humiliation of admitting, “I don’t know if I can hold it if I come, Daddy.” His cock throbbed with want. He loved being laid out for Yuuri to pick apart like this.

Yuuri smiled, reading Viktor through his panties again. "I'm not so sure you should be allowed to come then, little Vitya."

Viktor whined, involuntarily grinding his hips up as he felt a wave of urgency wash over him. Oh, he hoped he hadn't leaked. It was bad enough he had grinded himself into Yuuri's touch without permission.

"Daddy," he gasped. "M'sorry."

Yuuri added more pressure, using his whole hand to give Viktor's cock a squeeze. "Is this what you need, baby? Need me to help you hold it in?"

Viktor's face was absolutely burning now, and he nodded frantically, moaning softly at the new sense of relief the pressure brought. It only lasted for a blissful moment, however, until the desperation returned and he was squirming in Yuuri's grasp to try and hold back the flood.

"My poor baby," Yuuri teased gently, kneading Viktor's dick. "You have to go so bad, hmm?"

Viktor nodded, frantically jerking his hips as he felt a spurt leak out, wetting his panties and making them cling to his cock. It felt so good, and he groaned as he stopped the short flow, the last trickle snaking down his shaft. His cock twitched with a mix of excitement and desperation.

"Oh, Vitya. You don't know what you're more desperate for, do you?"

Viktor whined again, letting out a breathy gasp as Yuuri let go of his cock, causing another leak to spread over his panties. The thin material was soaked now, and he could feel droplets of piss falling to his thighs before he managed to stop the leak.

"Daddy," he gasped, fighting another breach. He clutched the hem of his sweater; he still didn't have permission to touch himself.

"What, baby?" Yuuri crooned, gently cupping his cheek. "Are you having an accident?"

Viktor shook his head, struggling to hold back as another hot spurt warmed his panties and thighs. His cock throbbed, caught between wanting to piss and wanting to come.

"Do you want to let go, Vitya?"

He didn't have much of a choice. His cock was constantly spurting now, and he was sitting in a small puddle, slowly growing around his bottom.

"Please. Please, Daddy."

He was sobbing softly by the time he felt any relief, the stream now weak but constant, trickling down his legs into the ever-expanding puddle.

"It's okay, baby," Yuuri whispered, reaching out and palming him gently through the wet fabric. He moaned as he felt Viktor's accident on his hand. "Let go, Vitya."

Viktor moaned, dropping his head to Yuuri's shoulder as he relaxed and began to pee full force. His middle ached, his cock throbbing and twitching from the combination of his release and Yuuri's light touches.

"There we go, baby," Yuuri praised him softly as Viktor's waterfall splattered to the floor. "Such a good boy for Daddy."

Once he was empty, Yuuri wasted no time palming Viktor with more force, and he whined, canting into Yuuri's touch. He grinded himself into Yuuri's hand greedily, panting and shooting warm spurts of come into his soaking mess within moments. He shuddered and batted Yuuri's hand away as he became over sensitive, his thighs shaking from the effort of it all.

"My good boy," Yuuri murmured, pulling him close.

Viktor hummed softly, going limp in Yuuri's arms.

"All tuckered out, baby?"

Viktor nodded, his eyes growing heavy.

"I have to clean you up, Vitya, okay? Then you can sleep."

Viktor whined in protest, and Yuuri chuckled. "I'll be quick," he promised.

Though sticky, Viktor's mess beginning to chill around them, Yuuri held him close for a bit longer.


End file.
